


Stay

by xXRavenShadeXx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Billford - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multiverse, Romance, Sad Ending, Smut, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRavenShadeXx/pseuds/xXRavenShadeXx
Summary: Bill and Ford carry out the portal project, releasing Bill into Dimension 46'/. Pre/Post-betrayal billford AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I was dead for a little while (life got busy holy hecc) but I'm back! This is a Drabble of an AU that I came up with last night when I should have been sleeping. Nothing much to say about it. Heed the warnings though, there is sexual content ahead!

“One more day,” Bill murmured sweetly, cupping Ford’s face affectionately in his small, silky hands. “One more day until we can be together in the physical world.”

Ford smiled, leaning in to Bill’s touch and pulling him closer. “I can't wait,” he said, meeting Bill’s eye.

“Me neither,” Bill replied, flipping his eye into a mouth and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Ford felt his cheeks flush as Bill’s lips pressed against his own and he held Bill lovingly, caressing his sides.

Bill sighed out happily. “I love you,” he told Ford.

“I love you too,” Ford replied. “I'll love you until the end of time.” He hugged the dream demon tightly, stroking his back. 

“Out of all the brilliant minds I've inspired… you were always my favorite. You do know that you're the first one that I've felt so intimate with. You're the first one that I've loved,” Bill said quietly.

Ford felt his heart twist with affection. “R-really?” he asked. “Why… me?”

“Because you're special, Fordsy,” Bill told him. “I love everything about you… you're sweet, you're beautiful, you're determined… I love the way you hold me,” he added, snuggling into Ford’s chest.

He blushed. “I love holding you,” he admitted. Bill looked up at him and brushed his hand against his cheek.

“You're adorable,” he murmured, causing Ford’s face to heat up even more.

“I… you're cute too,” Ford squeaked out, smiling sheepishly.

Bill chuckled, kissing him again. Ford deepened it, letting go of his hesitation and allowing Bill to nip his bottom lip gently. He felt a small spark of desire ignite inside of him and he opened his mouth slightly. Bill got the message and his tongue snaked out to explore.

“And I love the way you touch me,” Bill whispered.

“I l-like the way you touch me too,” Ford murmured against Bill’s lips. His face flushed as he felt small sparks of wanting run down his spine at Bill’s words.

Bill stroked his hair. “I know,” he said, moving his hand down to tickle his neck gently.

“B-Bill….” Ford sighed, leaning into the pleasurable touch and squeezing his triangular frame.

The dream demon broke the kiss, still holding his face lovingly. A bridge of saliva connecting their tongues. “Can I go further?” he asked, blinking so that his mouth converted to an eye.

Ford nodded, his breath hitching. “Please,” he begged. Bill’s hand snaked down and slid underneath his shirt, brushing against his nipple. Ford sighed, feeling arousal ignite inside of him.

“I know you like it when I do that,” Bill said.

“Of—of course you do, you creep,” Ford joked quietly as Bill tweaked his nipple.

Bill chuckled, flipping his eye back into a mouth and letting a long, black tongue slither out to lick behind his ear. “You're calling me the creep.” He stroked Ford’s chest, earning a quiet moan. “You think I haven't seen what goes on in your mind…?”

Ford couldn't hold back a moan. “Y… you tease me about that way too much,” he stammered, embarrassed.

Bill let his hand slither down towards Ford’s belt. “That's because I love it,” he murmured. He pulled away and pulled Ford’s shirt over his head, and Ford let him, shaking with desire. “And I love you,” he added, pulling down his pants and petting his chest.

“N… no more teasing,” Ford whined. “Please, Bill, t… touch me… nng,” he moaned as Bill grabbed his cock gently and started stroking, causing pleasure to jolt deliciously through his body. 

“I love you,” Bill told him again. “So very m-much,” his voice wavered as Ford’s hands, which had been gently grasping his bottom angles moved to rub his bottom side. 

Ford knew that Bill’s erogenous zones were similar to that of a human, as his sensitive spots were located in between his legs. He remembered the first time they had sex so vividly, where he had just started fondling Bill’s bottom side out of instinct, the way Bill had moaned out his name, setting his whole being aflame with desire. The memory fueled him even more, and he pressed down, letting his fingers sink into the hole that was beginning to open up inside of Bill.

“Y… you're good at this….” Bill praised quietly, sounding a bit out of breath as Ford worked him open. The grip on his cock tightened and he hissed in pleasure.

“Hhh… f-fuck, Bill….” Ford moaned, pulling Bill closer to him to he could tongue the inviting entrance that had formed on Bill’s bottom side. The blue liquid glimmering at the edges of the crack tasted inexplicably sweet, and Ford sucked on the opening.

Bill sighed. “Fordsy… Fordsy, Fordsy, Fordsy….” he quietly moaned the nickname, and Ford shivered as Bill’s hands caressed the head of his dick.

“I love you,” Ford told him in between licks. He sucked desperately at the sweet blue fluid, letting the taste fill his mouth and linger on his tongue. He loved licking Bill like this. Not that he would admit it. But Bill tasted delicious and the sounds that the dream demon made were of pure ecstasy.

Bill slid his hands down to massage Ford’s balls. “We say that too much,” he joked weakly, his voice quiet and filled with lust.

“But it's true,” Ford replied breathlessly, reaching out his tongue to thrust it inside of Bill’s hole, and Bill let out a whimper. “I love you. So very much,” he murmured while tongue-fucking the sweet tasting opening.

“I—ah—I love you too,” Bill panted, squirming slightly against Ford’s tongue as his shaking hands stroked his hard cock.

Ford nipped the slit gently, and Bill moaned. “You're beautiful,” he murmured unconsciously. He felt something inside of Bill wriggling against his tongue and his cock twitched. He pulled his lips off of the demon’s bottom side and the tentacle slid out of Bill’s entrance.

He felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight. Bill's anatomy was also strangely attractive to Ford. He had a few… rather unorthodox kinks and Bill was the perfect sex partner. He remembered writing an entry about it in the journal: Based on my research and recent events, I can conclude that Bill experiences one of the many things that humans must endure; sexual desire. I have observed before that he is not limited by the restrictions of hunger or exhaustion, so why does he have a sexual drive? Need more investigation. His erogenous zones are similar to that of a human’s, his most sensitive spot being between his legs on his bottom side. He has a passage that only appears to open up if he is aroused or physically stimulated, and his entrance excretes a blue fluid, perhaps lubricant. There are long, black tendrils that lie deeper within him, and he seems to be able to consciously move them. I have yet to ask him, but I can guess this is true based on the rhythmic way they writhe and twirl around you when you are inside him. It feels

He had stopped writing and burned the page immediately.

“Can I?” Bill asked quietly, bringing him back to the present.

“F… fuck me,” Ford begged softly, clutching Bill’s warm frame to his bare chest as the tendril slid down his body and stopped at his entrance, the tip teasing the puckered hole. “Please, Bill….”

Bill shuddered against him and let the slick appendage slip inside of Ford, stroking his walls so lightly it almost tickled. Ford moaned. “A-ah,” Bill sighed gently. He pulled out and thrusted back inside slowly. Too slowly.

“Harder,” Ford whined in frustration. “I'm not f-fucking made of glass,” he hissed.

The dream demon chuckled weakly, his voice shaky with pleasure. “Wow, someone's eager,” he teased quietly, but nonetheless he picked up the pace and thrusted in more quickly, going deeper as well as he picked up the rhythm, while his hand was still rubbing Ford’s cock.

“Nng… a-ahh...!” Ford moaned loudly as the tendril inside of him brushed against his prostate and pleasure ignited inside of him. For a brief moment he wondered what it would be like to have two of Bill’s tentacles inside of him. “B-Bill,” he whimpered as the tentacle rubbed against his sweet spot, drawing back every few seconds to tease him. Ford thrusted down against it, wanting more. Needing more.

Bill pounded into him harder, moaning. “Hhhh… you're getting tighter….” he panted, giving his cock a gentle squeeze and drawing a desperate whine of relief from Ford.

It was too damn good. There weren't words to describe how delicious the pleasure wracking his body was. Before he met Bill it might have been to much. Ford had never really been sexually active—of course there were the few quick, clumsy masturbation sessions, but that was… more of a health matter than for pleasure. But then Bill, his beloved Muse came along and awoke these strange desires.

At first he dealt with the sickening needs solo, trying to push away the fact that Bill had access to the deepest expanses of his mind and was probably aware of the attraction, was probably aware of what he'd done while thinking of Bill.

It was the dream demon who made the first move, by taking Ford by the hands and pulling him into a gentle kiss. The relationship didn't take long to escalate to a sexual one.

“P… please… more,” Ford begged, arching his body. Bill thrusted in and out, making sure to strike his prostate with every thrust, causing Ford to melt into a hot, moaning mess.

“You look so good like this,” Bill murmured, sighing out in pleasure.

Ford moaned at the praise, grinding down against the appendage that was massaging his sweet spot. “Keep—oh, Bill—keep going…. I'm close... ah…!” he pleaded, shaking with pleasure.

Bill moaned. “Did it s… seem like I was g-gonna stop, IQ?” He thrusted in harder, earning a loud cry of pleasure from Ford.

“I—I think I'm gonna come,” he warned.

“Come for me, then,” Bill whispered sensually.

“Ahhh—Bill, p-please—oh,” Ford cried out, his orgasm hitting him like a truck. Bill fucked him through it, milking every last drop out of him before releasing himself. 

They held each other close, panting as they basked in the afterglow. Bill’s tentacle slipped out of Ford and slithered back into the opening in which it came out of. It was beginning to seal up again, blue fluid—and Ford’s own come—glimmering at the edges.

“I love you. So, so much,” Bill told him, pulling him into a slightly sloppy kiss. It lasted an unmeasured amount of time, and Ford felt Bill’s lips pressing sweetly against his own until he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more triangle porn soon for y'all sinners, but I felt like this wasn't really the chapter for it XD Regardless, I hope you enjoy <3

Everything had gone wrong.

“Bill! You lied to me!” Ford shouted up at the dream demon, ascending the staircase of books that rose up before him in the Mindscape, his face flushed with anger and his eyes dark with fear.. “Where does that portal really lead?” 

“What do you mean?” Bill asked, fear flickering across his one-eyed gaze.

Ford clenched his fists tightly. “Where does it lead? My partner saw something in there, and he quit the project. What the hell was in the portal?” he asked, suddenly feeling like he was about to cry.

“I told you where it leads,” Bill murmured, sounding hurt. “It leads to the other side: the weirdness dimension, as you called it,” he told him.

Ford blinked. “What did he see in there?” he asked again, his voice edged with anger.

Bill shrugged. “There's some, ah, pretty weird stuff in there. He could have seen a Leprecorn and a Plaidypus mating.”

“Wha—” Ford couldn't hold back a chuckle despite his anger. He recovered quickly and cleared his throat. “Whatever he saw was—was so disturbing that he quit the project.” His voice was shaking. “My eye, it… burns, I'm hearing things, and I… what the hell is going on?”

Bill floated closer, pulling him into a hug. Ford stiffened, but didn't pull away. Not just yet. “I'm sorry, sweetheart. I told you exposure to the portal might cause you to feel sick, didn't I? You told me your friend quit the project?” Bill asked.

“...Yes.” Ford relaxed slightly in the embrace. “He… he got out of there and started talking nonsense. I—I don't know what he saw but I was scared.”

The dream demon cupped his cheeks, meeting his gaze. His eye shimmered with sympathy and it calmed Ford down just a little more. It was the earnest, intelligent gaze of his Muse. “I'm so sorry. I know he was your friend,” Bill murmured. It sounded sincere and the thoughts of Bill lying him faded. Of course he wouldn't lie.

“I… I don't know. After everything we did together, he up and quit the project. Imagine if—if Neil Armstrong’s first words on the moon were ‘I quit!’” Ford had to take a moment to calm down and stop his heavy breathing.

“You feel… betrayed?” Bill asked.

Ford nodded reluctantly. “A little. He… wasted a giant opportunity. Imagine it; being the first human to enter a different dimension, only to quit and start rambling about ‘the apocalypse’ or whatever the hell he was talking about….” he trailed off.

“I'm sorry. I love you, and I apologize for what happened,” Bill told him, wrapping his arms around Ford’s neck and hugging him again.

Ford shook his head. “It's not your fault,” he said quickly. “I'm sorry. I was just scared and… angry and I shouldn't have lashed out like that.” 

“You're human. Humans get overwhelmed sometimes,” Bill replied. “This must have been stressful for you and we can delay the project if you need time to calm down and take this in.”

“No. I want to be with you as soon as possible,” he murmured. “I think that would put my mind at ease.”

“Aw. Don't rush yourself, though,” Bill told him, nuzzling his chest.

Ford swallowed. “Can I stay here with you for a little bit? I want… I want to relax. I'm not scared anymore but I just… I love you,” he said quietly feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Would some cuddling calm you down?” Bill asked, looking up at him, his eye glowing with affection.

He nodded, smiling. “I think so….”

“I love you,” Bill told him, sighing contentedly as Ford held him to his chest, giving him a quick kiss right above his eye. 

“I love you too,” Ford said, squeezing the dream demon’s warm body. He could feel a soothing pulse coming from the center of Bill, almost like a heartbeat. “Do you have a heartbeat?” he asked, blushing slightly. Of course he had written a journal entry about Bill’s… downstairs anatomy and never even thought about what was going on beyond that.

Bill cuddled up against him. “Strange, isn't it? I do not have a heart, yet still it beats. I don't have any organs or muscles, yet still I live and breathe and move,” he said.

“Fascinating,” Ford murmured unconsciously under his breath. Bill crawled up slightly and pressed his ‘heart’ against Ford’s, and he felt them beat together. It made him feel more connected to his Muse and he let his breathing slow down as he drank in the peace and tranquility of that moment.

He felt Bill’s hands on his shoulders and saw him looking up expectantly. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Since when do you need permission?” Ford chuckled, and Bill flipped his eye into a mouth and pressed his warm lips against Ford’s own.

It was pleasant, but not in a sensual way. The intimacy and closeness of the interaction made Ford glow, and he pulled Bill closer, deepening the kiss, but not too much. He felt a pleasant tingle run down his spine as Bill’s hands traveled around to the back of his head to play with his hair.

“Your hair is so fluffy,” Bill murmured. Ford smiled against the kiss, slightly embarrassed at the observation. But he did love the feel of Bill’s silky fingers running through his hair, caressing him lovingly.

Ford broke away for just a second to breathe, barely pulling his lips off of Bill’s as he did so. “You're beautiful,” he murmured before kissing Bill again, snuggling against Bill’s warm frame. It felt nice.

He never wanted to pull away. He never wanted to leave Bill. He loved Bill and that desire and admiration ran so deep that he felt as if he couldn't live without his precious Muse. His friend. His lover.

“I love you so, so much,” Bill purred, as if he could read Ford’s thoughts. Well, he could, come to think of it.

“Until the end of time?”

“Until the end of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hug the dorito :>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like.. excessively fluffy so get ready for the warm fuzzies XD

Without the insight of Fiddleford, he was a bit uneasy with starting up the portal. Ford had spent all morning and all afternoon—into the evening as well—preparing for it. In the hours that dragged by like days, he had triple checked his calculations and done a test run of every piece of machinery.

This could not go wrong.

Aside from the nervousness, he was excited. He was finally going to see his Muse outside of dreams. This was happening! This was his life's work and if things fell into place he could finally publish his Unified Theory of Weirdness, he would go down in history alongside Einstein and Tesla, but most importantly, he would meet Bill for real, in Dimension 46’/.

Ford had spent all morning fantasizing about the things they would do together. They could study anomalies and do research together, and they could stargaze like he used to with Fiddleford.

He pushed the thought away. Fiddleford had left him.

He and Bill could do so many things, go so many places. That is, after he published his research and people got used to the fact that interdimensional travel was possible, and that he was dating an all-knowing dream demon.

Would that be something that would become public knowledge? Would Bill be okay with people knowing the true nature of their relationship? That they were together?

Feeling his face flush, he smiled softly. He remembered when he had first developed a crush on Bill. At first he had denied it all. It was crazy. Bill was a fucking geometric shape. An all-seeing geometric shape to add on.

But he overtime he couldn't ignore the butterflies that fluttered up inside of him when he visited his Muse. Bill had pretended not to notice—probably not to embarrass Ford, now that he thought about it—but he had become more affectionate. He started touching Ford more often, patting his back, ruffling his hair, and on occasion holding his hand. Later Bill had admitted that he thought it was cute when he got all flustered.

Then there was that one day when Bill had caught him off guard by hugging him gently. “You're special, Stanford Pines. I haven't met another human like you,” he had told Ford, embracing him. 

“I love you,” Ford had breathed out unconsciously.

“I love you too,” Bill had hummed back, his eye bright and smiling.

The continuous hum of the portal pulled him back into reality, but he didn't stop smiling as he looked at the timer showing when the portal would be ready.

Five more minutes.

He started as he felt weightlessness take hold of him, the ground shuddering. He had been dealing with the gravity anomalies all day, but it was still surprising. They only lasted five to sixty seconds though, and within half a minute he was back on the ground, readjusting to the heaviness of his own body.

Predictably, his thoughts wandered back to Bill (the downside of falling in love with a dream demon was that you were constantly distracted, as you thought about him so much) and he hugged himself gently, imagining that it was Bill.

Soon it would be Bill. Soon they would be together in not dreams, but reality. They would finally be able to feel each other’s embrace without the fuzzy static of a dream dulling the touch.

Four more minutes.

Inevitably, the thought of what sex would be like in the real world came up in his mind, and he tried to push it away, his cheeks turning pink.

...Would they do that, though? Probably, he thought. Bill was usually the one to initiate it, and it gave Ford the impression that he enjoyed it. He sure hoped so, anyway. Being able to pleasure Bill was a good feeling. Plus, it was a pretty regular thing in the Mindscape. Not that they fucked fifty percent of the nights they spent together, but it wasn't abnormal for them to get distracted from time to time.

It would always start with Ford getting… uh, excited, and then Bill would take the reigns. “It's okay, smart guy,” he would say, caressing his hair or rubbing his shoulders almost sensually. 

He felt a tiny spark of arousal flicker inside of him, and he shook his head as if to clear it. He needed to concentrate.

Three more minutes.

The wait was agonizing. He wanted—no, he needed—to see Bill. He needed to see him here, to hear his voice, to feel his touch.

A twenty-second gravity anomaly lifted him off his feet and sent him floating up towards the ceiling, only to drop him back down on the floor with a thud. He glanced up at the clock.

Two more minutes.

It was happening. This was really happening. At any moment Ford expected to wake up, only to realize that it was a dream. He pinched his cheek and felt a small jolt of pain. This was no dream.

One more minute.

They were almost there. In one minute he would finally be able to see his Muse.

Thirty seconds.

Gravity reversed itself and Ford was carried up in the air and flung against the wall, flinching. He felt his hair blowing back and forth as if there was wind in the basement, and the portal’s hum grew louder.

Ten more seconds. The machine’s robotic voice counted down the numbers.

A mix of fear and excitement made his thoughts swirl around is inside of his head, and he found himself smiling.

Five more seconds.

He braced himself, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes.

“Three,” the computer counted. 

After six years of waiting….

“Two.”

He was going to see his Muse.

“One.”

***

“Are you alright?” 

Ford blinked open his eyes to see Bill looking down at him, his eye smiling gently and his hand outstretched to help him up. Ford took it happily, shuddering as he felt the touch of Bill’s silky… was it skin? The touch felt so real.

“Have you gone deaf, Sixer?” Bill asked jokingly, chuckling.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine, sorry,” Ford stammered, standing up on his feet. He took a moment to find his balance before hugging Bill tightly.

The dream demon hugged back, his grip surprisingly strong. “I love you,” he said sweetly, snuggling against Ford.

“I love you too. I love you so much. I'm so glad that you're finally here,” he replied, pressing his cheek against the golden surface. It was smooth, kind of like metal, but oddly soft at the same time. It wasn't cold like it was in the Mindscape. Bill’s surface was comfortably warm.

Bill pulled away after a minute, placing his hands on Ford’s shoulders. He shivered visibly. “You're so beautiful,” he told him, his hands traveling to the back of his head to play with his hair. “Your hair is even more fluffy in the real world.”

Ford blushed. “I'm so happy that everything worked out and….” he frowned slightly, scratching his wrist. “I'm glad that Fiddleford was wrong. I trust you, but… I gotta admit I was kind of nervous,” he laughed weakly.

“I was too,” Bill admitted, cupping his cheeks. “But all of this was worth it,” he continued before flipping his eye into a mouth and kissing Ford.

It felt so real. Bill’s lips against his gave him a rush of excitement. He felt… alive. It was so vivid and it felt… right. It felt so right to finally feel Bill’s touch in the waking world.

When Bill pulled away he felt a slight twinge of disappointment. “You look very tired,” the dream demon observed. “How long have you been awake?” 

“Uh….” Ford scratched the back of his neck, trying to recount how long he had been up. “Probably almost twenty-four hours,” he admitted.

Bill blinked. “Well, you need to get some sleep, I.Q.,” he told him. “And I wouldn't mind resting either. You'd be surprised how much energy it takes to materialize a physical form. Mind if I sleep with you, by the way? I don't wanna be snoozing on the couch.”

“I, ah, was never going to make you sleep on the couch. I'd rather have you with me, to be honest,” he murmured, his face flushing.

“Aww. Me too, Sixer.”

Ford smiled. “Well… bedroom’s up this way,” he said, walking over to open the door for Bill. The dream demon followed him, looking around the house curiously. “The house is kind of a mess, so just… bear with me.”

“You'd better look up the definition of mess, Smart Guy,” Bill joked as Ford opened his bedroom door.

“Make yourself at home,” Ford told him quietly, barely able to keep the smile off of his face. He yawned.

Bill floated down and sat on the edge of the bed. “I hope you didn't overwork yourself for me. Hey, this is nice,” he commented, squeezing the soft blankets in his small black hands. He scooted up against a pillow and relaxed, sighing contentedly and patting a spot next to him on the bed. “Come on, Fordsy. You know I'm a sucker for snuggling,” he invited.

Ford scoffed. “Except you wouldn't admit it for a while,” he reminded him, climbing into bed and pulling the covers up to his stomach. He turned his head sideways to look at Bill, who was lying next to him.

“Hey,” Bill said, “I'm supposed to be an all-knowing Muse. I'm not supposed to be interested or have time for cuddling and sex. But you, sweetheart, have brought out that side of me,” he chuckled.

Ford turned out the light and then wrapped his arm around Bill’s warm surface. It glowed softly in the dim. “I love you,” he said, not having the energy to come up with a response.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be smut in the next chapter because I'm a kinky piece of trash. Until then, remember that reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, and that you should buy gold before the impending apocalypse. No, but seriously, I hope you enjoyed this sappy-ass chapter XD Feedback is always appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry this chapter took longer to get out! I've been kinda busy lately but hopefully I can get back on track! :'3

Ford blinked open his eyes against the golden sunlight that filtered through the windows and stretched across his bedroom.

“Morning, I.Q.,” Bill murmured contentedly.

Bill.

It took him a moment to recollect the events of yesterday, and he glanced down at Bill with a tired, yet happy smile. “Did you sleep okay?” he asked.

“I slept great,” Bill told him, arching his back in a stretch and then hugging his arm gently. Ford felt his heart melt for the dream demon, and he pulled Bill closer to him so he could hug him back. Bill chuckled. “You sure like spooning, don't you, Fordsy?” he asked, leaning into the touch.

Ford reached over towards his nightstand and grabbed his glasses, realizing that he had slept in his clothes, but just scoffed at himself and pushed them up onto the bridge of his nose. He looked down at Bill. “You're cute,” he murmured.

Bill blushed. “You're adorable,” he retorted playfully, reaching up to flick Ford’s nose gently before nuzzling against him. 

“I love you.” Ford placed a gentle kiss below his eye, and Bill sighed happily.

“I love you too, Sixer,” he replied before returning the gesture and pulling Ford into another kiss.

Every time it was more exciting than the last. He thought he'd get used to it, that the rush of pleasure would dull, but it never did. Ford (predictably) added a little tongue into the kiss, and Bill parted his lips invitingly.

A tremble the of desire traveled throughout his body as Bill clung to his chest and pressed their open mouths together, their tongues battling for dominance. 

His breath stopped and he shivered when Bill reached out his hand to tickle his neck softly. Are we gonna fuck, or not? he thought jokingly, not having the courage to actually say it out loud.

"I heard that,” Bill snickered. 

Ford’s face grew flushed. “S-sorry, I was kidding,” he stammered, breaking away.

“Relax. I'm curious as to what this will feel like in the physical realm,” Bill admitted, his hand gliding down to tweak his nipple, earning a gasp from Ford.

“You—you sure? There's, ah, no rush,” Ford told him quietly.

Bill gazed up at him sensually. “You do realize that I enjoy sex as much as you do?” he asked, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“I love you,” Ford murmured, smiling softly. He kissed Bill again, and the dream demon leaned into the touch.

Bill coughed pointedly. “Think you'd better do this with your clothes off,” he chuckled, pawing at his chest with his little black hands.

“You're one to talk,” Ford quipped. “You never take your clothes off when we have sex. Of course, maybe they're attached to your body….”

“Sex now, anatomical research later!” Bill laughed.

Ford rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. He sat up in the bed and didn't hesitate to pull his shirt over his head and flung it onto the floor before unbuckling his belt and standing up to let his pants drop, exposing his half-hard cock.

“Do you wanna top?” Bill asked.

He scratched the back of his neck. “Um, whatever you want,” Ford replied, his face flushing.

“Mm, I think I'd like that,” Bill told him, spreading his legs shamelessly. “You gotta warm me up. Dirty talk doesn't cut it. And you're bad at it anyways ‘cause you're too adorable,” his Muse teased.

Ford scoffed. “I don't know why I put up with you,” he said jokingly, leaning down in between Bill’s spindly little legs, his breath ghosting over his sensitive spot.

Bill shivered. “Please,” he said said quietly.

“I don't think you've ever begged before,” Ford chuckled.

“This weird-ass fleshhbag is sensitive! You do know that in the Mindscape I didn't feel as much, right?” Bill retorted. “Now put that mouth to work or I'll—”

He interrupted Bill by licking his bottom edge, drawing a moan from him. “Woah,” he laughed quietly, finding Bill’s new experience of pleasure hilarious. He was so much… louder. Funny as it was, the noises were also arousing.

“Please just—keep going!” Bill’s voice ended in a higher note as Ford lapped at the now softening bottom edge. He moaned and writhed around on the bed, grasping the sheets tightly. “Oh—ahh…!”

Ford felt a small slit start to form and he tongued it teasingly before thrusting inside, savoring the sweet taste. He felt his cock twitched as Bill moaned out his name in estacy.

“Ah… St-Stanford….” Bill breathed, squirming involuntarily.

“Sit still,” Ford murmured patiently, pinning Bill gently onto the mattress before continuing to eat him out. 

The dream demon only cried louder, his limbs shaking at the overwhelming sensation of Ford’s tongue thrusting in and out of his entrance. “P… please…!” Bill whined.

Ford sat up immediately, scared that it might have been too much. “I'm sorry, are you oka—”

“Please fuck me,” Bill begged, his little legs cycling in the air and his hole dripping. “I swear to gods if you fucking stop now I'm—” he cut himself off, heaving. He closed his eye before looking back up at Ford. “Please,” he said again, quietly. “Please just… do it.” He glanced down at Ford’s slightly dripping cock.

Ford felt a jolt of heat travel throughout his body and he stood over Bill, giving him a quick kiss and rubbing his dick against Bill’s wet passage. A flurry of pleas erupted from Bill and he tensed.

“F-fuck!” Bill cried out when Ford finally pushed himself inside Bill, and he moaned as well, feeling his Muse’s tentacles twirl around his cock.

A delicious wave of pleasure washed over him and he sighed. “Bill….” Ford breathed, thrusting in and out slowly. It didn't take long for him to pick up his pace, pounding into Bill, aiming for the spot that—

“Ford!” Bill shouted, breaking his train of thought as he slammed against the demon’s sweet spot. “Nng… ah…!” he whimpered, his voice high with ecstasy. “I'm—fuck—I’m gonna come…!”

“A-already?” Ford managed to choke out. He wasn't even close to finishing yet. Maybe because Bill was so much more sensitive now that he had a physical form in Dimension 46’/?

Bill nearly screamed as he orgasmed, his walls clenching around Ford’s cock. Ford fucked him through it, slowing as Bill came down from his climax. He hadn't come, but he figured he could finish on his own—

“Keep going,” Bill hissed, panting heavily. Almost his whole body was flushed and his entrance was leaking blue fluid.

Ford swallowed. “You sure? I don't want—I don't want to overstimulate you, it… it can get uncomfortable. The body is more sensitive after an orgasm and I don't want—”

“Goddammit, Sixer! Please. Just. Do. It,” Bill lashed out briefly before calming back down and taking a moment to breathe. “I want it. I need….” he mewled. “Please just fuck me. Please. I want you to feel good, and I fucking want to as well, so if you have even one ounce of goodness in you…. Keep. Going.”

“I love you,” Ford told him softly before beginning to thrust in and out of Bill again, letting the pleasure take hold of his mind and body and drag him into a void of bliss. Bill started moaning again, his voice even higher than before, and it only turned him on more.

He was fairly sure that Bill had come once again somewhere down the line, but the dream demon pleaded for him to keep going, so he did.

The heat in his groin grew more and more intense until it burst, and he cried out in pleasure as he came inside of Bill. Bill moaned loudly as well, his walls clenching around him one more time as he climaxed for what might have been the third time.

Panting, they sank down into the mattress, holding each other close as they basked in the afterglow. Ford felt wonderful.

“You okay?” he asked Bill after a few minutes.

“Better than okay,” Bill hummed.

Ford snuggled closer to him, wanting to feel his Muse’s touch and be as close to him as possible. “I love you,” he told him.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill needs to calm the hell down to be honest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit to update! Even though it's summer, life has been pretty busy over here, but hopefully I can still get at least one chapter a week published.

“And over there is the Big Dipper,” Ford pointed towards the constellation, and Bill’s gaze followed his finger to where it was located.

“I've seen it before, but never in Dimension 46’/,” Bill told him, squeezing his hand gently.

They sat atop the roof of Ford’s house, looking at the stars in the ever darkening sky. The crescent moon shone brightly down on the surrounding forest, bathing it in pale moonlight. The stars glowed brightly that night, as Gravity Falls was a relatively rural area and there wasn't a lot of light pollution.

“It's funny,” Bill murmured quietly. “If only you knew what the future holds.”

Ford raised his eyebrow. “Sorry?”

Bill stiffened, his eye widening. “Just—just talking to myself. Can you show me more constellations? I can also share some with you, if you'd like,” he said quickly.

He blinked, confused and then shrugged, his eyes traveling to the group of stars that made up William. “Well… there's, um, a constellation I made up… f-for you,” Ford murmured, feeling his face flush. “It's called William. You see those three stars that make the triangle? And the eye in the center, and the, um, bow tie.”

“I see it,” Bill replied, his eye wide and bright, reflecting the starlight. “Never noticed it before, if I'm being honest.”

“D… do you mind?” Ford asked quietly.

The dream demon snorted. “You thought that I would? I think it's really sweet, actually. It makes me feel wonderful,” he told him, blushing slightly. It didn't go unnoticed, even though it was hardly visible in the darkness that was broken only by the gentle moonbeams.

“You make me feel wonderful,” Ford said. “I've never been so happy since back when I was a kid with….” he trailed off, swallowing and glancing down at the ground.

He felt a small hand rest on his shoulder. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of… your brother,” Bill apologized, his voice hardly audible.

“No, no, it's fine,” Ford told him, looking back up at the stars. “I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't happened. While I do miss Stanley, I feel like we have a bright future ahead of us. Who knows, though?” he gave a small chuckle.

“I understand,” Bill said, his voice trembling slightly. Only slightly, though. Ford thought nothing of it.

He smiled softly as Bill leaned against him, sinking into the warmth. “I love you more than anything in the universe,” he murmured sincerely, his face heating up. It was true. Bill was the center of his world.

“I love you more than anything in the multiverse,” Bill replied, stressing the word ‘multiverse’ to make a point and looking up at Ford with that shining, calm, intelligent eye of his.

Ford leaned down and kissed his lover right below the eye, and Bill returned it by giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked down at Bill, thinking. “I love you more than anything in the…uh, multi-multiverse?” he shrugged.

“I know. You can't really hide these sort of things from a brain demon,” Bill quipped. “I knew you loved me before you knew it yourself.”

“Well, you sure took your sweet time with telling me that you felt the same!” Ford laughed.

Bill shrugged. “Didn't wanna rush it. Besides, it was adorable when you got all flustered around me,” he teased, his eye curving up into his signature ‘eye-smile.’ You could tell it was an expression of joy, whatever it was.

“I still get flustered around you, you know that?” Ford chuckled.

“Of course I know that. All-seeing, all-knowing eye, remember?” He looked up at the dark night sky, his eye filling up with starlight and moonbeams. Ford watched studied him for a moment. He looked so peaceful. Suddenly the peace was disturbed by a spark of mischief. “Hey, wanna know how they faked the moon landing?”

“....Did you have to ruin that for me?”

Bill laughed, nudging Ford. “Just messing with you. But you're all a little late. Eighty percent of advanced civilizations had pulled off moon landings before humans of Earth in Dimension 46’/. Too bad you were just a kid back then and you were unable to help.”

“Heh. Who were the first ones?” Ford asked.

“Dreemari of Glosap in Dimension 8019_!,” Bill told him.

Ford nodded. “Are they the most advanced species?” he asked, curious.

“They were, before they bombed themselves back to prehistory. The current smartest are the Viqlo of Munebliss in Dimension 526~),” Bill said. “But that's mostly because they had six suns and figured out how to convert solar radiation into energy early on. I can tell you, they lucked into that one.”

“Ah. How long do you think they'll last?” Ford chuckled.

Bill rolled his eye. “Ugh. They got a couple more eons. That galaxy’s a political mess. You won't believe what the high commission Viqlo do to that hellhole. Every race has bad leaders now and then, but gods I hope Pneocryp gets hit by an asteroid. He's probably the worst Viqlo that they could have—ah, whatever. None of my business. Sorry, it's hard to stop me when I start rambling on about interdimensional politics. It's hilarious, honestly,” Bill apologized.

Ford nodded, understanding about sixty percent of what Bill had just said. “What's the least evolved species?” he asked next.

“Unnamed-2544 of Diasphyxno in Dimension 302,? are little organisms that are made up of a five foot tall cell, which should be impossible, but nature is an asshole to logic sometimes. Their life span is one to six Earth seconds, so they're too stupid to make any progress in science. But in a couple million years, they'll be four-cell organisms with life spans of three to four minutes! Way to go, Unnamed-2544!” Bill joked.

“Fascinating,” Ford chuckled. “What'll happen to them?” he asked.

Bill scoffed. “Their star will die before they reach a thousandth of the intelligence of mosquitoes. Sad, but true.”

“I bet NASA would kill for this information. I'm only understanding a fraction of what you're telling me but from what I picked up, the most advanced alien politicians are assholes, and somewhere, out there in the multiverse there are a bunch of huge cells bouncing about on a planet for a couple seconds before they die,” Ford laughed.

“You get the gist of it. I have so much more to teach you, though. With me by your side, you'll be the smartest human on the face of this planet!” Bill exclaimed. “You're already the cutest, so why not go for a double record?”

Ford elbowed Bill gently. “Shut up,” he chuckled, his cheeks flushed. He checked his wrist watch. It was past midnight. “I think that I'm gonna go get some sleep. I wouldn't mind if you came with me.”

Bill blinked. “You need a triangle to snuggle?” he joked.

“Don't I always?” Ford answered, smiling.

He took one last glance at the stars before heading down from the roof and climbing into bed with Bill, clutching his warm body tightly. It was easy for them to both drift off into unconsciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill has the big gay


	6. Chapter 6

Ford had gotten to work on repairing any of the damage done to the portal a couple days after Bill had settled in. It wasn't too dismantled and he figured it would only take about a week to get it up and running again.

But this morning, when he went down into the basement, he found that a few of his tools were gone. He searched the basement for a few minutes and couldn't find them, so he went back upstairs.

“I must have misplaced my screwdriver and a couple other things, so I'm gonna make a quick stop at Dusk 2 Dawn and see if they've got what I need,” he told Bill on his way out. The dream demon was relaxing on the couch, his eye closed halfway peacefully.

“M’kay, Sixer. Hope you find what you're looking for,” Bill replied, waving goodbye before Ford closed the door and locked it behind him.

He never really liked going into town, but on cool summer days like this, the walk was nice. He'd prefer walking in the forest, though, but what are you gonna do?

Ford picked up what he needed at the convienence store and walked back to his house smiling softly. Things were going well. The loss of his equipment was a minor roadblock, but the sunshine warmed his face and lifted his spirits, giving him hope.

When he arrived back home, Bill wasn't on the couch where he had been before. After a bit of exploration, Ford found him tangled in the blankets in his bed, his eye closed. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. Bill was so cute like this.

“Find what you were looking for, Fordsy?” Bill asked, opening his eye lazily and shifting in the bed so he could look up at Ford.

He nodded. “Mm hm,” he hummed. “I'm gonna go make some progress down there. Damn gravity anomalies shook up the portal’s system a bit. Feel free to just chill up here while I'm down in the basement,” he added.

“Nah, I think I'll come join you,” Bill said, kicking the blankets off of himself and floating off of the bed. “It's boring when you're not here.”

“I can say the same,” Ford replied, taking Bill’s hand into his.

They worked on the portal for an hour, Bill feeding him knowledge about extraterrestrial life in different dimensions and Ford reacting, as well as sharing an ‘I love you’ every twenty minutes as they always did. 

When they got tired of working, dinner took place in which Bill would sit and eat nothing (except dessert; it tasted good) and try to make Ford laugh whenever he was drinking and spit out his water.

It was only until after eleven o’clock when they went to sleep, Bill snuggling up next to Ford and Ford enjoying the embrace for a little before letting himself drift off.

***

Ford woke up at the feeling of movement beside him. He groggily opened his eyes and saw Bill pulling the covers off of himself. “...Bill?” he murmured.

Bill froze. “I'm getting another blanket,” he whispered before quietly floating off.

Ford closed his eyes again, slowing his breathing and falling back asleep.

***

Blinking his eyes open, Ford stretched. Sunlight shone down on his face, telling him that it was morning. Bill was curled up in his arms again, clinging tightly to his sleeves as if he would be pulled away when he let go. Ford kissed him awake, and Bill returned the affection by sleepily huddling closer to him and meeting Ford’s lips with his own.

“I love you,” Ford said against the kiss.

“I love you too,” Bill replied, taking a moment to breathe. “Did you sleep okay? I'm sorry I woke you up in the middle of the night.”

Ford shrugged. “No worries. I hardly ever sleep more than five hours a night,” he joked. It was true though. He had been up long hours after dark reading and studying since he was in elementary school.

“That ain't healthy, I.Q.,” Bill told him.

He laughed. “I'm an insomniac, so why not put the extra waking hours to good use?”

“I suppose,” Bill chucked. “Wanna go downstairs and get something to eat?” he suggested, squeezing Ford’s hand affectionately.

Breakfast was uneventful, excluding the decision that Bill made to try coffee. He spat it out immediately and made the remark, “What the hell is in this? Ground up children and liquified dirt? With a sprinkle of lost souls? How do you drink this stuff? It's so bitter!” before apologizing and cleaning up the mess. 

“Pfft. I don't love the taste, but it keeps me awake. You get used to it,” Ford laughed, taking a sip from his cup.

Finishing breakfast, he loaded the dishwasher with the dirty plates and went downstairs with Bill to make some progress on the portal. He went over to the control panel and turned it on.

But it didn't actually turn on.

The portal remained silent and dark.

“What the—?” Ford murmured, trying the bottom again. Nothing.

“That's weird,” Bill said, scratching his wrist. “It was working yesterday, right?”

Ford nodded. “Yeah. I'm gonna check the wiring and if that doesn't solve anything I'm gonna reset the power. I wanna fix this up as soon as possible so I can prove interdimensional travel is possible and publish my Theory,” he told Bill.

“I can see why you're excited,” the dream demon chuckled.

The wires turned out to be ripped apart. It wasn't a hard fix, but what caused it was a mystery. “Any ideas?” he asked Bill.

“Maybe mice?” he suggested, shrugging.

“But a mouse would chew through the wires. These”—he held up the messy clump—”look as if they were deliberately ripped in half. The actual wire is frayed, and there aren't any bite marks on the rubber around it.”

Bill glanced to the side for a second before making eye contact again. “Hm. You can fix it though, right?” he asked, his hands fidgeting with themselves.

Ford nodded. “I can. It's just… weird. Weird and annoying. This'll delay the project a bit but I promise I'll get it up and running soon, Bill.”

“Try not to overwork yourself, Fordsy. Don't want that cute face getting all wrinkly,” Bill giggled flirtatiously and cupped Ford’s cheeks, pulling him into an affectionate kiss, and Ford reciprocated by pulling him closer and returning the kiss. “But really, I.Q.,” he said gently when the broke away. “Take your time.”

Ford scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks still flushed pink from when they had kissed. “Sorry, I’m just really excited,” he apologized.

“Don't you worry about the portal. I'm just happy that we can be together,” Bill hummed.

“Me too.”

***

It should have been over and done with in the first week.

Of course, things had to go wrong.

Things would be broken, wires would be cut, and every time Ford worked on the portal, his work seemed to be undone the next morning. 

He was getting fairly frustrated, but it made sense that the interdimensional gateway was unstable after Bill had come to Dimension 46’/. But he was happy. Bill made everything brighter, even when things went wrong.

He felt that for the first time since childhood, the sun was rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter ;v; I'm definitely going to make the next one longer, though. And thank you all for your wonderful feedback, it literally makes my day when I see people reading and supporting my work <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of updates! It's been really busy for me and my family recently, and school is starting soon, but hopefully I can get back on track!

He woke up to a loud metallic clang, his heart pounding. Ford reached to turn on the lamp that was perched on his bedside table. Bill wasn't there beside him. He felt his breath catch in his throat as another crash sounded from… the basement? 

A flurry of disconnected thoughts swarmed inside of his head. What if someone found out about the portal and broke in? What if they saw Bill? What if Bill went down to look and he got hurt? 

Throwing the blankets off of himself, Ford snatched his glasses and headed downstairs to the portal, quietly opening the door and peeking out at the scene, his breathing uneven as he tried to be silent.

Bill hovered there, trying to pull a handful of wires apart. Next to him lay a large metal beam that looked like it was torn from the ceiling. Ford watched in alarm and confusion as the dream demon ripped the wires apart. “...Bill?”

Bill froze, the wires’ remains dropping to the floor. He whispered something under his breath, but Ford didn't catch what it was. He just stood there, numb.

“What are you doing?” he tried again, his voice quivering as he walked out of the doorway and approached his Muse.

“You shouldn't have come down here,” Bill murmured quietly. “You shouldn't have seen this. You… y….” he trailed off, drawing in a shaky breath.

Ford stepped backwards, everything connecting in his brain. “You've been wrecking the portal,” he realized emotionlessly. “It's been you all along… you stole my tools, you've been breaking things, you… why would you do that...?”

Bill didn't turn around. His arms went limp and his whole frame shuddered. “I… I had to do it, Stanford. You can't finish the portal.” A quiet sob slipped from him, and despite his disbelief Ford felt a pang of melancholy.

“Why?” he asked again, swallowing.

Bill was quiet for a moment. “I lied to you.”

Ford breathed out noiselessly. He felt strangely numb. Maybe it was due to the fact that he didn't know what to feel—should he be angry? 

“I had to. I had to do it. I didn't want it to be this way, I….” Bill never finished the sentence, his voice shaking. 

“Nothing you say could make me think less of you, Bill. I just don't understand,” Ford told him gently, trying to remain calm.

The dream demon turned around to face him, his eye ablaze with a swirl of different emotions. “My dimension… the Nightmare Realm….” he started, his hands shaking. Bill was prone to mood swings and often acted strange but this was… scary, almost. “It's unstable and we're all gonna fucking DIE if—” his voice rose to an angry tone.

“Bill, you're scaring me,” Ford said weakly.

He continued, his anger dying back down. “We're all gonna die and I used you. I fucking USED you and I'm—” his whole form shuddered, and Ford took a step back, swallowing.

“Bill—”

“I'm not who you think I am, Stanford Pines. I convinced you to build that goddamn portal so me and my… f-friends could come to Dimension 46’/ and we wouldn't have to live in a world doomed to self destruct. I'm not a Muse. I used you for my own SELFISH needs and if that portal were to ever activate again, your world would FUCKING TURN UPSIDE DOWN!” Bill blurted out, to the point of screaming.

“...You lied,” Ford repeated, still feeling strangely numb before a tidal wave of emotion crashed over him. “You said you loved me,” he said, his voice quivering.

Bill let out another sob, his eye filling with tears. “That part wasn't a lie! I love you so, so much that I don't know what to do with myself and I'm going to go insane if I have to watch your dimension burn, YOU along with it!” he screeched, his whole body shaking.

Everything was happening at once. Ford’s mind was a storm of different things—there was so much fear, there was anger, the feeling of being betrayed, and love for Bill. He would still love him.

“I didn't—I didn't mean for this to happen, Ford! I wasn't supposed to feel affection towards you, I was supposed to USE you! I'm WEAK. I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE…!” 

“Bill, please—”

“I love you TOO MUCH to bring destruction upon your planet. I want you, I NEED to be with you, and it's all RUINED because—”

Ford cut him off, louder this time. “BILL.”

The dream demon let out a shaky whimper, but shut up.

“I need you to slow down,” Ford told him, reaching out towards him.

“NO! STOP it! I can't fucking DO THIS. I’M SO, SO SORRY,” Bill cried, slapping away his hand. “WHY did I have to FALL FOR YOU? HOW DID YOU—I’m fucking SICK. I LOVE YOU, BUT I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO!”

Ford didn't give up, reaching up again to give Bill a hug. “Bill, this is never going to change how I feel about you. I love you and I'll keep loving you until all the stars turn to dust. I need you to—”

“I FUCKED UP, STANFORD. I NEED YOU. I CAN’T DO IT. YOU CAN’T FINISH THE PORTAL, OR—”

“Bill, listen—”

He didn't listen. “I LOVE YOU. I NEED YOU, I NEED YOUR TOUCH, I NEED THE FEELINGS YOU GIVE ME. THEY’RE GONNA—”

“Bill,” Ford tried again, quietly.

“—FUCK UP THE UNIVERSE AND YOU’LL DIE. I CANNOT HAVE YOU DIE. I FUCKING NEED YOU, FORD, I… I….” he melted into Ford’s embrace, his black tears twinkling with stars. “I need you….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of a hot mess while writing this, so I'm sorry if it's shitty—


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long to get out! This has been a very busy time for my family, and I can't help that, but here's the frickin chapter XD

He held Bill as the dream demon cried, and at one point he realized that he was silently crying as well, hugging him tightly. They had stayed like that until dawn, curled up together in the basement.

“I'm sorry,” Bill breathed into his shoulder. “I'm so sorry. I'm….” 

“Shhh….” Ford shushed him, stroking his back in a soothing rhythm. He felt Bill relax slightly in his arms, and he swallowed. “I'm not mad at you. I don't—I can't know if I should be mad at you. I don't understand the half of this,” he admitted.

Bill clung onto him tighter, as if he thought Ford might let go. “I told you what I did…. I lied to you, and I used you to build the portal… because my dimension is doomed to self destruct. The Nightmare Realm. We've been trying to trick some fool into unleashing us into a different realm for billions of years—”

“Who’s ‘we?’” Ford asked quietly.

Shuddering, Bill took in a breath. “...Some friends of mine. Demons, like me. Monsters who were rejected by everyone, until they resorted to the Nightmare Realm; the dimension in between dimensions. The leftovers,” Bill murmured.

“The Nightmare Realm,” Ford repeated quietly, half to himself. “Go on,” he said gently.

“I convinced you to build the portal… I used your dreams as some sort of sick lure, and you took the bait. But I… you… you were so sweet and smart and cute and when I saw that you loved me I… I felt it too…” Bill’s face flushed, and he gave Ford a painful, yet loving eye-smile.

“Bill….” Ford held onto him, giving him a quick kiss above the eye. “I love you. I always will,” he told him. It was true.

He wasn't… mad. He felt the slightest bit betrayed, but he felt loved at the same time. It was a bittersweet feeling that couldn't be described. Part of him thought he should be happy. Part of him thought he should be mad. All of him wanted to hold Bill until the end of time and never let go.

“I love you too, Stanford. So, so very much….” Bill breathed out. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… p… please….” he trailed off.

“Hm?” Ford hummed patiently, giving Bill a gentle, loving squeeze.

He let out another small sob. “Don't leave me. Please stay…. I want to stay with you… I want to be with you forever, I want… I want to feel your touch and hear your voice and see you smile. You're so beautiful,” he whispered.

Ford felt his heart break for his lover. “I won't leave you. I love you more than life itself and I promise that we can fix this,” he told him. 

He wasn't entirely sure, though.

Bill didn't respond. He just kept crying, his whole body shaking. Ford kept hugging him, his heart twisting painfully. He finally got ahold of himself. “What are we gonna do?” he asked, still shivering.

“I… I don't know, Bill. I really don't know,” Ford murmured honestly. “I mean… do we really have to do anything…? You're here now and it's all okay….” he pointed out, petting Bill gently.

The dream demon shifted uncomfortably. “They're gonna find us,” he whispered. “I just… know that somehow they're gonna try something… they aren't the type to give up,” he said bitterly, swallowing. “I'm so sorry….” his voice broke.

“No, Bill… we'll figure this out….” Ford told him.

“...Are you sure?” Bill asked quietly, looking up at him. His eye was still tear-filled and blurry with a mix of different emotions.

Ford kissed him lightly, and Bill sighed out, relaxing in the touch. “We'll get through this. I still love you too much to be mad at you for this and… and I'm not sure if I should but I'm willing to forgive you,” he said.

“I need you….” Bill whimpered again, pawing at his chest.

“I'm right here,” he replied softly. “I'll always be here.”

Bill shivered. “S… say it….” he said, his voice small.

“Huh?” Ford asked, confused.

“That you love me… please say that you love me… I need….” he trailed off, wrapping his thin arms around Ford’s neck.

“I love you, Bill…. I love you so, so much and I have since the beginning. I don't know where I would be without you… I'm happy with you, and that isn't a word I use lightly… you're the center of my universe, you're everything to me, I don't know what I would do without you….” he spilled out, blinking away the tears that were beginning to well in his eyes again.

Bill pushed himself as close to Ford as possible, burying himself into the warmth of his body like it would protect him. “I'm….”

“Whenever I'm with you I feel like I'm home. You light up my life and you make me feel safe and loved. I never want that feeling to go away,” he continued, “I think you're beautiful and you're sweet and you're the most interesting person I've ever met in my life. I love waking up beside you and cuddling you in the morning, knowing that you're really here and that we can be together, that I can feel your touch and kiss your lips and spend every moment with you."

“I love you too,” Bill told him, cupping his cheeks and floating up to give him a kiss, shivering as their lips touched. He deepened the kiss and took Ford’s hands in his own, sighing out.

Ford didn't pull away, he let it happen, shivering as sparks of passion flooded through him. “Bill… I love you so much….” he murmured against the kiss.

“You're mine,” Bill whispered, clinging onto him desperately.

He hugged Bill tightly, drowning in the kiss. He wanted to stay like this forever. He wasn't mad. He just felt closer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to start updating this every Friday, so hopefully this should be more consistent! Sorry for the long wait, I'm having a massive writer's block and school just started up again, so I've been slacking off. But enjoy the new chapter!

Ford skipped breakfast that morning, not having any appetite. Bill was anxious and… clingy, almost, the whole time, which he didn't mind at all. They didn't have much to do, so they sat in silence, cuddled up on the couch together and watched the news.

“We need to destroy the portal,” Bill finally murmured, starting to shake visibly.

“Bill, calm down….” Ford told him, stroking his side gently. “It's okay, it—it'll be okay. We'll figure this out. We need to destroy the portal, you were saying?”

The dream demon relaxed slightly as Ford pet him. “Yes. A gateway like that would make it too easy for… them… to get to this dimension.” 

Ford nodded. “What else?” he asked.

“I… we should be careful and monitor how weak the fabric of reality is. They might be too goddamn stupid to build their own portal, but it doesn't mean they won't try… I'm sorry….” Bill apologized again.

“Do they know you left?” Ford asked.

Bill swallowed. “...Sort of. I told them I was going into Dimension 46’/ to make sure it was stable enough to house beings such as us, and that I'd be back soon. Either they're still expecting me, or….”

“Ah.”

Glancing to the side, Bill slouched down, looking drained. “I haven't tried to look and find out what they're up to because I just want this to be over. I just want to have a happy ending without complications.”

“You can go look?” Ford asked, blinking.

“I can spy on the Nightmare Realm, as I was able to spy on this dimension. I know that not acknowledging the problem doesn't make it cease to exist, but….”

Ford hugged him. “Like you said, they're probably too stupid to build their own portal anyway. Did they ever try?” he asked.

“The Nightmare Realm is too unstable. Nothing is permanent and it's constantly changing. It could simply disappear into thin air, or explode, or turn into a grain of sand. Physics and object permanence do not exist,” Bill explained.

“Sounds like a confusing dimension,” he laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

“You get used to it. The worrying thing is knowing that your dimension is doomed to self destruct someday,” Bill murmured, casting his gaze down. “In my entire existence I'd never thought I'd say this, but tranquility is much better than chaos. It's soothing. I feel like… Dimension 46’/ brings out a different side in me,” he tried to explain.

Smiling softly, Ford gave Bill a quick kiss. “I'm glad your views have shifted,” he said, pulling the dream demon even closer to him. “I love you so much,” he added.

Bill closed his eye tight, a stream of ciphers that Ford couldn't understand. “L oryh brx, Vlahu. L oryh brx vr, vr pxfk. L’p vruub. L qhhg brx. L qhhg brx, L qhhg brx, L qhhg brx, LqhhgbrxLqhhgbrxLqhhbrx—”

“Bill,” Ford squeezed him gently, and he snapped back into reality.

“I'm sorry….” he murmured. “I'm just… I'm scared… I'm really scared….” he admitted, looking away as if he were ashamed to admit his fear.

Ford kissed him again. “I'm scared too. But I promise it'll be okay.”

“L ixfnhg xs, L—” the code started spilling out of Bill again. “L qhhg—” he broke off and gave a sob filled with desperation and overwhelming confusion. 

“Bill, shh… it'll be okay…” he assured him, covering him is kisses and holding him as tight as he possibly could. Bill sighed out, leaning into it.

“L oryh brx….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for the short filler chapter and the fact that it took so long to get out there, but I'm hoping the next chapter will actually be more important to the story instead of just angsty billford fluff. Feedback is always appreciated! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry that I haven't posted! My power was out for a week, due to Florence hitting my area. I live in North Carolina, so I was right in the line of fire. Honestly I'm lucky that I only lost power for a week. But, without further ado, I present some triangle porn~

After an evening of disassembling the portal, the two of them curled up in bed, holding each other close.

Bill was acting strange.

He squirmed slightly in Ford’s grip, and Ford let go of him, thinking he needed space, but the little dream demon pulled his arms back so he was hugging him again. “No….” he whimpered. “Please….”

Ford felt a pang of empathy. “Are you okay?” he asked gently.

Bill’s eye opened, glowing slightly in the dark of the room. “I… I don't know….” Bill murmured back. “I can't sleep. I….” he trailed off.

He hugged him tighter, and Bill let out a faint noise. He couldn't tell what it was, so he softened his grip. “It's alright, Bill. If there's anything you need, I'm right here,” he tried to assure him, giving him a quick kiss.

Shutting his eye, Bill tensed slightly before blurting out a cipher. “Ixfn ph,” he said, his voice edged with desperation. “Sohdvh, L… L ihho zhlug dooryhu, L… L’p vruub….” he whispered.

“I… I can't understand you,” he chuckled slightly, swallowing.

“I… would you… I need it,” Bill told him, pressing himself closer into the warmth of Ford’s body. Bill’s surface had increased in temperature.

“Need what?” Ford asked patiently.

He let out a halfhearted chuckle. “You want me to say it, don't you?” he breathed, pawing at Ford’s chest.

It was then when he noticed the blue glow between Bill’s legs. Realization crept over him and his face flushed, suddenly knowing what Bill wanted. “You… you want me to….” he didn't finish the sentence since he was an awkward fuck and didn't know what to say.

“Please,” Bill confirmed, his eye wide. “I can't sleep, I'm… I need it,” he told him, gripping the fabric of his shirt and tugging himself up to Ford’s face before kissing him passionately. 

Shivering, Ford let it happen, feeling the same wanting that Bill must feel stir inside of him. “I love you,” he murmured, letting his hand travel down to stroke Bill’s sensitive spot, causing him to shiver and cry out.

“P… please,” Bill begged, breathing heavily.

It was such a turn-on to see his Muse this desperate for him. 

Ford pulled his shirt up over his head, and his nipples hardened at the touch of cold air. He felt his cock twitch in the confines of his pants and quickly stripped down, watching Bill out of the corner of his eye as he squirmed and moaned restlessly.

“Are you okay?” he then asked again, concerned.

Bill chuckled weakly. “This fleshbag is so needy,” he laughed. “I'm… I'm fine. Just fuck me already so I can sleep,” he hummed, spreading his legs and resting his back against a pillow. His entrance was dripping, the fluid glowing in the darkness of the room.

Ford shuddered in arousal and anticipation and he climbed over the dream demon, gently thrusting a finger inside of the slick hole, wanting to make Bill wider so it wouldn't hurt.

“Mmmm….” Bill sighed in pleasure as he added another finger. Ford took his half-hard dick and started stroking it gently, teasing himself. Suddenly Bill squirmed away slightly. “It's not… enough….” he heaved, glancing up at Ford. Lust and love sparked in his eye. “Fuck me….”

“I love you,” Ford told him, giving him a kiss before standing over Bill and lining his cock up with Bill’s entrance. He gently thrusted inside, the fit a little tight, but in that way it was pleasant. He slowly slid out and thrusted back in, causing Bill to moan.

The dream demon squirmed, twisting around Ford’s dick deliciously. “Harder—!” he cried loudly. “I need you,” he hissed in pleasure, and Ford felt fire spark inside of him. Their eyes locked shamelessly, and it was in that moment that they both wanted each other more than anything in life.

Bill puffed out every time Ford slammed his cock inside of him, mewling and moaning almost pitifully, his eye hazy with ecstasy and love. 

There was some kind of satisfaction in being able to completely unravel Bill, being able to turn him into this needy, moaning mess. It felt so good to make Bill feel good. 

“I love you so, so much,” Ford told him again between moans. He pounded deeper into Bill, and eventually hit his sweetspot, causing him to shout in pleasure. Ford felt the shout vibrate throughout his whole body, and he started aiming for that area repeatedly.

Bill’s fluids were the only thing illuminating the dark room, and there was almost something romantic about that. Soothing, even. It couldn't be explained.

Without the static of the Mindscape dulling the beautiful sensations, it was so much better. He picked up the pace, passion glowing inside of him. He wanted this. He wanted Bill. So, so badly.

The dream demon was crying out in pleasure and writhing around on the bed as Ford fucked him, creating such a sinfully delicious picture of lust.

Sex in the Mindscape was fun, but it was never as real. It never brought on such bliss, never took Ford apart like it was now. He could tell that the both of them were falling apart, drowning in their ecstasy.

“F-Ford…!” Bill wailed, starting to buck his lower body to get more. His tentacles were twisting around inside of him, making it even better.

He could feel that he was close, and Bill was practically sobbing at this point. He swallowed, slowing down a bit. “Are… are you okay?” he panted.

“Keep—keep going,” Bill sighed out in exhausted pleasure, his legs twitching as Ford resumed his quick pace. “Mm… oh—oh!”

“Bill…!” he moaned. He was close, but he wanted to make sure that Bill came before he did.

Bill started shouting ciphers again, and though Ford couldn't understand what was being said, he could tell that his lover’s voice was strained with pleasure. “L’p jrqqd frph, L’p jrqqd frph, rk, Vwdqirug, sohdvh!”

The dream demon started spasming, crying out in bliss. Ford felt him squirt out all over his tense cock, and he let himself release as well, moaning.

They collapsed next to each other, breathing heavily. Bill wrapped his soft, shaking arms around Ford and he felt his heart melt with affection. He returned the embrace, holding Bill tight. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too….” Bill exhaled, his triangular frame still trembling slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit of a mess while writing this, so I'm sorry if it's not my best work—anyways, thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos! It always makes my day <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the lack of updates! My power has been a bitch recently because of Florence. Anyways, have some more triangle porn because I'm a kinky fuck that can't write anything but smut to save her life~

Ford awoke from his restful sleep to hear Bill screaming.

He quickly sat up, almost banging himself on the headrest. The dream demon was writhing around painfully on the sheets, tangled in the blankets. His eye was still closed. 

“Bill!” Ford exclaimed, fear stabbing his heart as he shook him gently awake. When he woke up, his eye darted around the room nervously as of someone—or something—was going to leap out at him at any second. He was silent.

“Are you okay?” Ford asked, his heart pounding.

That eye was full of alarm when it met his. “They—they're coming,” he whispered. “They found out, I'm dead, we’re dead, hhh—” he broke off into a coughing fit and Ford lifted him up to hug him gently.

“Slow down,” he murmured anxiously. 

He could feel Bill’s heavy breathing and was silent until Bill finally got ahold of himself and relaxed in his arms. “They… they're coming, I saw it…. I saw them, I saw… they saw….” he panicked, the brief state of calmness dissolving.

“Saw what?” Ford asked, swallowing.

“Us. They saw us. I forgot—I forgot about the eyes!” he exclaimed, his hands shaking.

“The eyes?”

Bill adjusted his bow tie, his shaking fingers doing a poor job of straightening it. “The eyes. You—the triangles. I could see through them, into this world. I told you, and I had so many windows. They know… they know about us.”

“How do you know?” Ford asked gently, feeling a shiver of fear run down his spine.

“They… they said that they saw what happened. They know about the true nature of our relationship. They saw… us.” He shifted uncomfortably. “They saw it all….”

Ford was silent for a moment. He shuddered. “...including last night?” he asked, cringing inwardly. He had always been a shy person and this… this would be a whole new level.

“Y….” Bill looked guilty, his face flushed and his form shivering. “Yes,” he finally murmured.

“Oh God… oh… God,” Ford managed weakly, his cheeks growing hot. “But… but how? Are—are you sure? They might not have seen it… they might not have seen it, they might have just seen other things—”

Bill cut him off. “You better believe they saw it,” he hissed, clenching his fists. For a moment Ford thought that Bill was mad at him. “They watched all of it. They told me. I visited the Nightmare Realm. They saw me in my astral form. I knew that something was wrong, but before I could say anything they told me that they saw it. They fucking watched us, they—they know,” he spat, and he realized that he was instead mad at his old friends.

“Oh my God,” Ford murmured, shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Bill, I'm so sorry…. you must feel humiliated….” he apologized.

He felt tiny hands cup his cheeks and he opened his eyes to see Bill leaning towards him, his eye half-lidded. “Do you feel humiliated?” he asked, almost absentmindedly brushing a curl of hair out of Ford’s face. He blushed even more.

“...I feel sorry for you. How… how do you feel?”

“I'm scared,” Bill admitted. “They're probably hellbent on destroying us now, but… other than that….” he trailed off and suddenly blinked, pressing a kiss onto Ford’s lips. It was somewhat heated and feverish but Ford didn't protest.

When they were able to unglue themselves from each other, Ford spoke up. “Are—are you okay?” he asked quietly.

“I don't care what they think,” Bill murmured, his face still close to Ford’s. “I don't care. I don't care. I want you. They can… hh….” he sunk down, clinging onto him for support.

“Then—why were you screaming?” Ford asked cautiously.

Bill looked back up at him, pressing his warm surface against his bare chest. It hit him that he still wasn't wearing clothes, but it didn't exactly bother him. “My concern is that they're going to try to get into this dimension. They can… they can watch us all they want. I hope it gives them hell,” he spat. “I don't care. I need you,” he murmured.

Ford couldn't keep the bittersweet half-smile off his face as he held Bill tightly. “I need you as well… we're gonna figure this out… in the meantime, is there anything we can do to distract you from all of this? We could take a walk, or watch TV, or whatever you want. I love you,” he added quietly.

“I….” Bill hesitated. He shifted slightly, looking up at Ford, his eye wide and… almost… desperate? “M-more,” he choked out quietly.

“Bill, I'm afraid I don't follow,” Ford chuckled slightly, kissing Bill’s top angle quickly.

“I want… I… are you up for… a-another round?” he asked nervously, his face flushed as he squeaked out the last few words. “I—I don't care if they can see. I want you, I need you, I… I need more,” he whimpered. “Ixfn ph….”

Ford blinked, biting his bottom lip as he got the message. “Are—are you sure you want this?” he asked. “I know you said that you don't care, but if what you told me is true, we could be watched. I don't want to hurt your pride anymore than it’s already been,” he told him, a small, loving smile etched across his face.

“I want this. I want you,” Bill reassured him, trembling in anticipation.

“Okay. I’ll—I’ll be gentle,” Ford murmured, hugging Bill tighter. He stayed like that for a few seconds, drinking in the moment.

The dream demon let out a small sigh and propped up a pillow, leaning against it. He spread his legs, exposing his sensitive spot. It was intoxicating to see his Muse in such a submissive state.

He leaned in between Bill’s legs and pressed a kiss to where his entrance was hiding. A shiver ran through both of them, as if Ford had felt it as well. He licked Bill’s bottom angle, and Bill let out a puff of air, his body relaxing slightly. He swept his tongue over it again, pleased to feel it already becoming softer, along with the fact that he could already taste a hint of Bill’s sweetness.

At one point Bill’s hands had started caressing his hair, and Ford leaned in closer as sparks of arousal ignited inside of him. He closed his eyes involuntarily.

When the little crevice had opened up between his legs, he thrusted his tongue gently up into the little hole, swallowing some of the sweet fluid that coated it. Bill’s hands grabbed his hair harder, but not unpleasantly so.

It was all good, for both of them.

“Mmm….” Bill sighed out, his voice a little high-pitched as Ford sucked on the opening. “I love you….” he murmured happily.

Ford hummed a response, and Bill must have felt the vibration because his whole body shivered in pleasure.

“Yes….” he hissed quietly as Ford continued to eat him out, hungrily licking his lover’s sensitive spot. Ford opened his eyes, looking up at Bill. He was stretched out, his body oddly relaxed and his tophat askew. His eye was closed almost peacefully.

“You're beautiful,” Ford told him, and Bill moaned quietly, his small voice barely audible.

Neither of them were sure how long it continued on for, but when it was over, the two of them stayed where they were, glowing.

Ford looked up at him. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I feel really nice….” Bill replied softly, still playing with his hair. “How about you?” he asked, his eye half-lidded with satisfaction.

“I can't help but say the same,” he said. Bill leaned forward and kissed his forehead, and Ford leaned into the touch. 

“Thank you,” Bill whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is short! I needed to crank one out and this was all I could manage ;u; Also, I just wanna say thank you again for all of your feedback. It always makes my day <3

It took a week to destroy the portal completely. Ford couldn't help but feel that so much effort had been wasted, but at least they would be safe. For now.

That morning, Bill and Ford remained in bed together, exhausted after a whole night’s work. Dawn light filtered through the windows, warming the room to a comfortable temperature. Ford felt relaxed for the first time in what might have been a month. He absentmindedly stroked Bill’s side, and Bill nuzzled closer to him.

After a half hour or so, Bill spoke up. “Any plans for the day?” he asked quietly.

“No.” Ford gave him a quick kiss on his top angle, and Bill’s eye seemed to smile at him like it always did when they were together.

“Good. I want to be with you,” the dream demon said, his tiny black fingers finding Ford’s hand and letting their digits intertwine. Ford squeezed his hand lovingly, his heart glowing with affection. “I don't like it when I'm here alone.”

Ford rested his gentle gaze on him. “I don't like it when I'm here alone either. The house was way to quiet before you came.”

Bill shrugged, mischief glinting in his eye. “Probably because I'm incapable of having an ‘inside voice,’” he purred. Ford snorted.

“You are loud sometimes,” he agreed.

An odd tranquility enveloped them as they lay there. “I love you,” Bill told Ford, clinging onto the front of his shirt like he might be pulled away from him if he released his grip. Ford smiled, closing his eyes.

“I love you too,” he said. 

Bill snuggled even closer to him, and Ford couldn't help chuckling. “Mm?” Bill hummed, looking up at him.

“You're so cute,” Ford murmured, kissing him again. Bill met his lips with his own pair, and it lasted a long time before they hesitantly drifted away from each other. Well, if “drifting away from each other” meant breaking a kiss only to snuggle up to each other again anyways.

He let out a breath as small hands made their way to the back of his head, playing with his hair gently. It felt nice.

In that moment, both of them seemed to forget the threat that was stalking them relentlessly, day and night.

***

“Look a this,” Kryptos all but growled, staring down at Bill and his little human as they curled up together on the bed. 

Pyronica spoke up. “What are we gonna do?” she spat, her voice edged with anger.

“We’ll get into Dimension 46’/ somehow! Cipher needs to be put in his place. We trusted him, and look what happens!” Eightball gestured to the two of them, human and demon, hugging each other. 

“He's weak,” Kryptos murmured. “We should have seen the warning signs. He was never meant to lead us. Life as a Flatlander made him bitter, but not strong enough to follow through with what it takes to survive.”

Keyhole blinked. “Well, who do we follow now?” he asked, scratching his head.

The other demon turned back to the projection of Bill. “Follow me,” he told them. “You can follow me. I'll get you all out of here. I won't wait while Bill gets cozy with his little human,” he sneered. “Bill has made himself clear that what he's feeling is real, and not a part of the trick so he can wrap that pathetic fleshbag around his finger.”

“Kryptos….” Pyronica asked, “how exactly do you plan to do this?”

He chuckled darkly. “We'll destroy him,” he hissed.

Teeth piped up, “Bill? We can't destroy him, he's—”

Kryptos cut him off, pointing a finger at the human. “No. Him.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'm gonna go back to updating when I feel like it instead of having a schedule because it puts me under stress and being an idiot I can't get anything done lol. I promise that I'll try to be quicker with the release of new chapters!

It was the second night that Bill’s dreams disturbed his sleep in the middle of the night. Ford woke immediately after to the sound of Bill sobbing. 

“Bill,” he whispered. He could feel the dream demon trembling in his arms. “Are you okay?”

“J… just a dream,” his voice broke as he choked the words out.

Ford squeezed Bill tighter, kissing him above his eye. “Are you sure? Did….” he hesitated. “Did you see them again?” he asked tactfully.

“They t-told me they were gonna….” Bill trailed off, his eye glittering with fear.

“What did they tell you?” Ford asked quietly. Bill didn't respond. “Was it a threat? Was it… something about me?” he guessed, gently stroking Bill’s side. He felt his body relax a little in his embrace, but he was still silent.

Finally, he spoke up. “They told me that they were gonna kill you,” he whispered. “They told me that there's a rift that leads to this dimension.”

His heart sank. Oh no.

“Bill….” he started, taking in a shaky breath. “There is a rift.” 

Bill’s eye widened and he trembled visibly.

Ford continued quickly. “I—I contained it in the lab, for research. I didn't know—that was before you told me what was really on the other side of that portal… I didn't tell you. I didn't think it was important,” he told him.

“Is it sealed?” Bill demanded. His voice was high-pitched with terror.

“N-no,” Ford replied. “But I have it under control,” he added quickly.

“We need to seal it. Now.” Bill’s eye burned with an intense fire that blazed with fear and determination at the same time. “Alien adhesive. We need to go to Crash Site Omega and retrieve it.”

Ford blinked. “CSO? Wh… what is the adhesive?” he asked.

“Just a bit of it will close a crack in the fabric of reality,” he replied. “It's a glowing purple semi-liquid that will fix the rift.”

He sat up in bed and Bill did as well, his yellow surface softly glowing in the dim. “But how would they even get here anyway? The rift is much to small to create a gateway into this dimension,” Ford reasoned.

“Show me.”

Ford led Bill down to the lab, his heart pounding in his chest. He opened the safe that contained the rift, and he stopped breathing. The glass that contained the tear in space-time was cracking. 

He felt Bill’s hand rest on his shoulder, and he turned to look at him, adjusting his glasses. “You were right,” he murmured.

“It's not too late,” Bill told him. “We need to get the adhesive, now.”

“Shouldn't we wait until morning? The journey is easier in daylight,” Ford suggested. 

Bill took in a breath. “We need to go now. We need to seal the rift before it's too late, or else we'll both be killed. Everyone will be killed,” he hissed. “I won't let this happen to you and your home. We need to move,” Bill murmured decisively.

“O-okay,” Ford agreed. “I need to pack, though, and we need to take the forest route to make sure that you aren't seen,” he said.

“That's fine,” Bill replied calmly. “We just need to hurry.”

As he was talking, the smallest little cracking noise echoed loudly through the silent lab, and Ford looked down in horror to see that the crack had grown bigger. “Let's go,” he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1k hits <3

Something about the way the stars twinkled softly in the night sky relaxed Ford slightly, soothing his troubled mind. Bill also seemed to be more at peace in the fresh air, constantly glancing up at the constellations shining above them. At the same time, both of them were strangely alert.

“The stars are still out,” Bill observed.

Ford blinked, puzzled. “What do you mean, ‘still out?’” he asked.

“Hm. I guess they're sort of like a… a comfort to me. They make me feel safe and they make sure it's never truly dark. I don't know how to put it,” he chuckled. “Talk about me, an all-knowing demon who takes pleasure in stargazing.”

“I understand,” Ford said, smiling softly. “I enjoy it too. You know, I made this same journey with Fiddleford, and I couldn't take my eyes off the sky. He finally let me give into my love for astronomy and look at them when we got to Gravity Falls Peak,” he laughed, surprised about the carefreeness in his voice and in his heart when he mentioned his former friend. He realized that it didn't hurt as badly anymore, that he was optimistic about the future….

Bill’s face flushed and he narrowed his eye. “I was pretty jealous, you know,” he hissed playfully, nudging Ford, “seen as I hadn't the chance to do the same with you.”

It was funny how certain atmospheres could calm you in the face of unfathomable danger and destruction. The moon’s position in the sky told him that it was about 2 A.M., yet he wasn't tired. The initial panic of the situation had long since faded.

“I love you,” Ford told him, his voice soft. He felt a breeze ruffle his hair and he raised his eyes to see the lake in the distance. 

“I love you too,” Bill hummed, hovering closer. He followed his gaze to the body of water, it's surface shining in the pale moonlight. “Good thing we're almost through the granite pass. I don't want to be outside in the day.”

Part of Ford understood. Traveling through the tunnel behind Trembley Falls would save Bill having to travel in plain sight while the sun was out, increasing their risk of being spotted. 

Or maybe he just wants to see the stars, he thought briefly.

“You're right about both,” Bill admitted, reading his thoughts. Ford always forgot that he was able to do that when they weren't in the Mindscape. “I'd rather travel in moonlight than sunshine.”

Ford looked up at the sky thoughtfully. “Maybe it's an instinct of your physical form. Like how some animals are nocturnal, while others are more active in the day.”

“I'm surprised you're not writing all of this down in that journal,” Bill chuckled.

“I, uh, I felt as if I should ask your permission before putting anything on paper,” Ford pointed out, shrugging.

“After we finish this, I'd let you do some more studies.” There was somewhat of a teasing glint in his eye, but there was also excitement and anticipation. Ford had to think for a moment before he made the correlation of what the “studies” might include, and he elbowed the dream demon lightly, scoffing.

Bill teetered a little as if the impact actually had effect on him, and then he retaliated by playfully pushing Ford to the ground and going down with him. He floated to sit gently on his chest, pinning him there smugly.

“Let me up,” he chuckled.

Bill perked up suddenly as if he had an idea before giving Ford a mischievous glance and starting to tickle him. They scuffled on the ground for a few minutes and Ford tried to tickle Bill as well, but didn't quite succeed. 

“Get off me, Bill,” Ford laughed. “Wasn't this supposed to be a serious mission?”

The dream demon narrowed his eye. “You started it,” he joked before allowing Ford to stand up and dust his jacket off.

“You started it!” Ford retorted with a smile on his face.

When they got to the lake Ford stopped for a few seconds to gaze across it. The small waves rippled and shone in the starlight. It reminded him of his childhood, at Glass Shard Beach. For a moment he was lost in his thoughts and his memories before Bill prodded him gently.

“Earth to Sixer. Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I'm—I’m fine,” Ford answered, his clouded mind clearing.

Bill drew him closer and took his hand into his own. “Good. I love you,” he said sweetly before kissing his lips gently. Ford responded to the touch, his affection for Bill almost overwhelming him. They stayed like that for a long moment before pulling away, their fingers still entwined with each other.

Despite the gravity of what they were trying to fix, Ford felt a small smile creep onto his face as they skirted the edge of the lake. When they got to the waterfall, Ford climbed up onto the rocks and through the tunnel, unfazed by how soaked he got. 

Seeing the various cave paintings on the stony walls reminded Ford about how he had first come across Bill. He felt like he had to say something.

“I'm really glad I met you,” he told Bill at last, smiling softly.

“Me too… you're the best friend I've ever had. Probably the only real friend I've ever had,” Bill admitted quietly. “Thank you.”

Ford hugged him gently and kissed him, and again they stayed like that for a long time before letting go.

Continuing the trek through the tunnel, Ford felt a giddy optimism rise up inside of him that mingled pleasantly with his love for Bill. He smiled all the while, and somehow, he could tell that Bill was smiling internally as well. The whole world seemed clearer.

Bill glowed softly in the dark and gave off warmth, which Ford appreciated. They found themselves leaning in close to each other as they made their way through the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has made me so happy. It makes my day to see people leaving kudos and feedback on my stories, or just reading them alone. It makes me feel better about myself and I feel like I'm getting more confident with my writing skills. Thank you for that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck I'm so so sorry for not updating in forever! Life got busy because of the holidays and all, and I had to take a break from writing. I feel really guilty :'> I'll try not to screw that up again hh

The air in the caverns wasn't as clear as it was under the open sky, but that didn't bother either of them. All that mattered was now. They were deep inside the cave when Bill suggested that they take a break, and Ford happily agreed.

“I know that we really should get there fast but… I just want to be with you for a while. Scratch that, I want to be with you forever,” Bill chuckled. “I need time to think,” he continued, “I feel somewhat powerless.”

Ford sat down next to Bill, letting the triangle lean on him. “What do you mean?” he inquired, suppressing a swallow. If Bill, of all beings, felt powerless… what would that ensue?

Bill was silent for a moment. “I knew what would happen in every reality except the one I inhabited. Now that I'm here, though, I'm not sure what’s going to happen because part of it depends on me and the decisions that I make. If I react in the wrong way to something, that could be a big mistake. It's so weird having to think about consequences.”

“Listen, Bill. If I know you, I know that you're smart and quick enough to react to situations, and that you will make the right choice. You always have,” Ford tried to point out, taking Bill’s hand and squeezing it in attempt to comfort him.

“But it's all different when people that you love are part of the equation,” Bill whimpered, his voice rising pitifully. “I would die for you. I would do anything. I never want you to leave me. I'm going insane.”

He didn't know what to say to that. He thought for a moment before opening his mouth. “I know that it will be okay. I trust you.”

Bill looked up at him, his eye now swimming with black, sparkly tears. “...Why? After everything… I fucked up, I… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Stanford…. I love you. I love you so much, I….” he broke off with a sob, letting his tears fall.

Ford held Bill in his arms, his breath shaking. His head whirled with an impossible blend of different thoughts, questions and emotions. He realized he hadn't answered Bill’s question, but he couldn't really find an answer. He didn't know why he still trusted Bill. He just did. “I trust you because it's instinct,” he finally murmured. “I have a gut feeling that I can trust you with anything and everything, and I have. I've trusted you with all my thoughts, secrets and desires….”

He felt Bill shudder.

“I love you, Bill… you know that. I'll never stop loving you, no matter what happens,” he finished, gently stroking Bill’s side as an offer of consultation.

“I'm sorry,” Bill murmured quietly. “I'm too… I'm too weak. I'm so scared.”

“No,” Ford objected. “Just because you're scared or… or you messed up doesn't make you weak… you're human,” he told Bill.

Bill smirked, wiping his eye. “Triangle,” he retorted playfully.

“Dammit, Bill.” He smiled and pulled him even closer, feeling their pulses beat at the same time, in perfect harmony and unison. Bill must have felt it too, because he pressed himself against Ford’s chest and listened to it. 

“Everything relies on us right now,” Bill murmured. “Everyone in the world… their fate is in our hands.” He took Ford’s hand as he said it, intertwining their fingers.

Ford squeezed his hand. “I love you.”

“We need to keep going,” Bill announced, his eye glimmering with determination. “We need to fix this. I need to fix this.”

Standing up us Bill detached himself from his chest, Ford nodded. “And that's what we'll do,” he promised, picking up his bag. His gaze traveled over Bill, who seemed to be glowing brighter than before. 

***

“Here we are,” Ford breathed as he descended the tall, unsteady ladder. Bill followed him down, hovering patiently beside him. “Crash Site Omega.”

Bill narrowed his eye thoughtfully. “We shouldn't have to go far to find the adhesive. That stuff is usually everywhere.” He smirked. “Wanna know what the Trilazzxx Betans used it for? They were some pretty interesting beings. And not just because they were pan-dimensional.”

Ford raised an eyebrow. “Do I?” he asked.

“It's radioactive pineapple juice that they reinforced to keep their energy up! They added quite the mix of toxic chemicals to that stuff, though,” Bill giggled.

“Ah, okay. I thought you were gonna tell me it was some disgusting sort of sexual fluid or something,” he joked back. “Wait… how in the hell would they have gotten pineapple juice? Did they come to Earth before this ship crashed?”

Pointing finger guns at Ford, Bill clicked his nonexistent tongue. “Bingo!”

“Hm. Did they ever try and find the ship? The ones back at their planet, I mean,” he asked, stepping off the ladder and onto the mossy steel floor.

Bill shrugged. “Nah. They were too busy attacking another galaxy with bioweapons,” he replied casually, rolling his eye.

“Fun,” Ford laughed quietly. “They sound like assholes. Back then, anyways.”

“Oh, there are way worse things to do when you've got an army of intelligent life, preferably just intelligent enough to follow you but not intelligent enough to see that you're most likely only doing it for your personal gain,” Bill told him, but he then stopped for a moment. “I guess… I guess that's kind of what I did.”

***

“No shit,” Kryptos snorted as Bill’s words echoed through the window into the Nightmare Realm. “You left us here to die because you were too scared for your little fleshbag,” he mumbled to himself. There wasn't anyone else watching with him, so the only commentary had to come from him

Through the window, he heard the human speak. “I… however much I want to tell you that it isn't your fault, you're right. But every creature is selfish by nature, right?” he reasoned.

Of course that pathetic skinpuppet would rush to try and comfort Bill.

“But I really messed up,” Bill murmured. “If it weren't you who had summoned me Dimension 46’/ would probably be destroyed by now. Of course you're smarter than anyone else who would have come across the cave paintings,” he teased.

The meatsack’s face flushed. “Shut up,” he retorted jokingly, elbowing Bill. Kryptos silently echoed the human’s words in his head.

If the two of them found the adhesive, they would be set back a hundred paces from getting into dimension 46’/. 

He had to intervene.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a ridiculously long wait, it's here.

Kryptos descended into the bridge between reality and the Mindscape, feeling the cold, empty breezes of the alien cavern pass right through his ghostly form. He knew that he could not interact with the plane without a vessel, but he knew that Bill could still see him, and so could the human if Kryotos wished.

He glided around the fallen spacecraft, following the two of them but not making his appearance clear. Spite rose inside of him like smoke in the winter, fueling his determination to break their mission and break the two of them at the same time.

“This adhesive really doesn't seem to wanna come out of hiding….” the human murmured to Bill, scratching his hair. It made Kryptos angry to see it; Bill loved to caress his hair so much. “Are you sure it's down here?”

Bill blinked. “It has to be. The adhesive doesn't just disappear. It's too strong to dematerialize after only a few million years.”

“Only a few million years?” the fleshbag snorted faintly. 

“Hey,” Bill said, crossing his arms. “I'm older than your damn galaxy. I'm older than your whole universe! I've seen so much shit that a few million years is like a day to me. Seems like it anyway….”

Kryptos floated right behind them now with the intention of eavesdropping, even though it was risky to go so close to Bill. He didn't want to be seen just yet.

The human looked a little bit… distraught after what Bill had said. “So everything just goes faster for you?” he asked quietly.

“No, I experience the passing of time the same way that you do in this dimension, but a million years is a short time compared to how long I've existed. Say you were five years old. One year would seem like a lot of time to you, right? But now that year isn't a whole twenty percent of your life anymore, so it seems shorter in a sense. You catch my drift?” Bill explained.

The fleshbag nodded. “I guess I… I sort of understand.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but he hesitated before opening his mouth. “Will you ever die?” he asked quietly, avoiding Bill’s gaze.

The dream demon looked thoughtful. “I don't know when I will naturally, but I'm sure that it'll happen. The only reason I've been around so long was because of how unstable my dimension was. The Nightmare Realm. I don't remember Flatland very much, and I don't want to, nor do I want to revisit the facts, so I don't know how long they're supposed to live naturally. But as far as I'm concerned, when you go, I'll go with you.”

“What happens when you die?” The human asked, his eyes wide.

Bill shrugged. “Don't worry about that. You're not 92 yet,” he said quietly. Suddenly the dream demon stopped, and Kryptos realized that he had sensed him.

He had a fleeting thought to hide, but quickly decided against it as Bill whipped around, his eye wide. “Kryptos?” Bill gasped, his hands shaking. “What are you doing here, how did you get here, wh—”

The human looked around, unable to see him. “Where?” he asked, his voice high with fear. Kryptos watched as Bill pointed in his direction, but the human stared right through him.

Smirking, Kryptos reached out his hand and let a purple flare burst out of nowhere as he prepared the mock attack. Bill couldn't even tell that he wasn't in the physical plain. He was too distraught.

“DON’T YOU DARE HURT HIM,” Bill screamed, his hands catching on fire instantly, ready to defend himself and his human.

“What's going on?” the human asked again, his eyes wide.

Kryptos let the illusion of the flame jump from his hands and fly through the air towards Bill, who still couldn't tell that it wasn't real. The dream demon dodged the hologram and his form flickered as he struggled to contain himself. 

“STOP IT!” Bill screeched. “I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU TRY TO HURT HIM! I’LL KILL YOU, KRYPTOS! DON’T MAKE ME,” he threatened, the blue fire in his hands continuing to glow brighter.

“You can't hurt me,” Kryptos retorted, trying to egg him on. He threw another purple flare in the direction of the human, and Bill intercepted it, and Kryptos felt a prick of fear. It won't hurt him, and he'll remember it's not real!

But that didn't happen. Bill was clearly too upset to come to his senses, and he charged up the flames, his form flickering into a giant, red pyramid with many arms and a huge yellow eye. He blasted the flames in Kryptos’s directions, and Kryptos laughed as he dodged it, not that it would hurt him anyways since he was in his astral form.

“GET OUT OF HERE!” Bill screamed, raising his voice above the sound of his attacks slamming against the walls of the alien cavern, multiple explosions going off.

“Bill, stop!” the human cried desperately.

Kryptos glared at him and sent another projection of a flame towards the human, and that was enough for Bill to lose his control.

The dream demon charged up an attack within milliseconds and with a deafening explosion, a blue light blinded Kryptos and the UFO caved in, crushing everything inside of it. Kryptos didn't flinch as falling debris passed right through him.

The whole system was destroyed. Kryptos could sense that the human was dead. He briefly scanned the wreckage for any signs of life, located the body, and checked to make sure that he was really gone. He was dead.

Kryptos turned around to see Bill standing there, having shrunk down to his original form. His eye was wide and full of tears as he realized what he had done.

“You weren't even… it was fake… I… YOU KILLED HIM!” Bill screamed, leaving Kryptos’s ears ringing as his former leader took in the situation, coming to realization that Kryptos was in his astral form. “YOU KILLED HIM!”

“You killed him,” Kryptos retorted coolly, satisfaction settling inside of him as he sensed the pain radiating off of Bill. “You were the one who blew up the ship.”

Bill shuddered violently in a fashion that could be compared to a seizure. Kryptos held back a snort of wild laughter. “I hate you,” Bill whispered, his voice rising quickly. “I HATE YOU! YOU MADE ME KILL HIM! HE’S DEAD! GET OUT OF HERE!” he roared, shaking. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!”

“You can't kill me—”

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, YOU KNOW THAT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURT ME WHEN I HAD TO COME HERE BY MYSELF?” he interrupted, and Kryptos’s eye widened in surprise. “IT’S A SHAME I COULDN’T FUCKING LET YOU BECAUSE OF THE MONSTER YOU ARE!”

Kryptos narrowed his eye. “I'm the monster? You're the one who insisted on taking over entire universes—”

“THAT WAS BEFORE I MET HIM!” Bill screamed. “THAT WAS BEFORE I MET STANFORD PINES! I LOVED HIM! HE WAS ONE OF THE ONLY REAL FRIENDS I’VE EVER HAD! HE WAS BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU EVER WERE! HE ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT PEOPLE, WHILE YOU, A WEAK FUCKING FLATLANDER, EVEN AFTER ALL OF THE MISTREATMENT IN OUR SOCIETY, TURNED TO VIOLENCE AND TYRANNY! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYONE!”

“Neither did you! YOU turned to violence and tyranny as well, and you had it worse than me back then!” Kryptos snapped.

“SHUT UP!” Bill wailed, scratching at his sides in panic and rage. “I HATE YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!”

Kryptos laughed, his chest heaving. “You were always the weakest one out of every being in the Nightmare Realm,” he mocked before silently disappearing, exiting the Mindscape and drifting back into his own broken dimension.

***

“Ford,” Bill whispered, sobbing against the body. “I'll fix this, I'll find a timeline where we can be together, I promise!” he told him. “I'm going to leave now,” he said to the body. “I'm going to go get a Time Wish. I told you all about Time Wishes, do you remember that? I'll reset the entire multiverse. I'll go back to Flatland for you, and we'll do things differently when I get to Dimension 46’/, okay?”

He willed Ford to respond, but his lifeless body didn't move.

“I'm going to leave you now, but we’ll see each other in a few trillion years, okay? You only have to wait for thirty years. Do you understand? I'm going to find you again,” Bill promised, taking Ford’s cold hand into his own.

***

Winning the Time Wish was easier than Bill thought it would be. He was fueled by anger, and took care of his opponent quickly.

“Cipher,” Time Baby boomed. “You have earned your Time Wish. What do you want to do with this power?” he asked.

“I'm going to reset the Multiverse,” Bill told the other god steadily.

Time Baby pulled back, his eyes wide. “I'm afraid we can't let you do such a thing—”

“There's nothing against it!” Bill hissed. “No rules against it! You have no right to deprive me of my wish!” 

Narrowing his eyes, Time Baby nodded slowly. “I understand, Cipher. I suppose it is not within my power to decline your wish.”

With that, there was a flash of light and Bill Cipher gasped as he was born for the second time.

***

He had tried again and again and again, resetting the multiverse more times than he could remember. Something always got it the way, and it always had to do with his old friends.

What if he kept them on his side? Maybe he could follow through with the real plan… maybe he would actually have to trick Ford, and his Henchmaniacs wouldn't leave him. Maybe he could take over Dimension 46’/ and get back together with Ford, even after his true plans were revealed….

***

There was nothing but darkness at first. Then, the stars of the Mindscape started to illuminate the void. Bill looked around, his memory coming back.

Weirdmageddon… the zodiac… the memory gun….

He had been blasted back to the Mindscape after everything he had worked for. But he wasn't about to give up. All he had to do was get another Time Wish.

***

“You are not eligible to receive a Time Wish, Cipher.”

“WHAT?” Bill shrieked, starting to shake with fury.

The stupid baby looked down at him with darker eyes. “You have committed multiple severe crimes against the multiverse. These crimes include invading a dimension that was otherwise not ready, putting entire universes in danger, and opening a rift so powerful that it could have destroyed the fabric of spacetime, killing us all. Your penalty is to be confined to the Mindscape. You are also unable to possess reality-altering power,” he told him.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Bill spat. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD I WORKED FOR ALL OF THIS? HOW HARD I’M GOING TO HAVE TO WORK AGAIN? AND JUST BECAUSE I INTERCEPTED A DIMENSION, I’M NOT ALLOWED TO TRY AGAIN?”

“Correct.”

Bill felt rage coursing throughout his entire form. “YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I’M WORKING FOR? WHY I’M EVEN DOING THIS?” he screamed.

“Yes. I think I understand part of it,” the baby said, oddly quiet. “I know you're doing this for love. You're doing this for Stanford Pines, Gravity Falls, Earth, Dimension 46’/, in the 21st century.”

Taking in a breath, Bill held back a sob. “Please,” he whispered, feeling tears well in his eye. God dammit, he was crying in front of everyone! Bill Cipher didn't cry! “Please let me go back. Please. I need this,” he cried.

“We can hold a trial for you, but other than that—”

“Let's do it, please,” Bill said instantly, breathing shakily. “I'll do anything. Please, let's do it,” he begged.

Time Baby nodded. “Very well.”

***

He lost the case.

He was now confined to the Mindscape.

Bill Cipher was trapped, unable to do anything. Bill Cipher was powerless.

Worst of all, Bill Cipher was hurting.

There was nothing he could do to fix it this time.

It was over.

Bill floated in space, his eye sore from crying and his voice shallow from screaming to nobody. He gazed blankly across the star-filled void with a hole in his chest and a sense of defeat that he had never felt before.

“I tried. I really did,” he whispered to himself, silently hoping that somehow, Ford would be able to hear him. “I love you more than you could ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting me. <3  
> I'm going to get back in the swing of writing soon. I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been struggling with a lot of things in my personal life and it's been overwhelming. I'm getting better though, and I feel good enough to start again.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. A lot of it was very therapeutic to write, to be honest. Again, I apologize for the wait. I love you all.


End file.
